


a flower in the garden

by mooncakedup



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens, My First Work in This Fandom, Spring Time, fluffy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncakedup/pseuds/mooncakedup
Summary: Lee Minhyuk is a flower. Your interaction with him at a garden is just as delicate and soft as he is.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	a flower in the garden

The camera shutter closed with a soft click. You pulled the camera down from your face and studied the image of blooming flowers on the small screen. It was full of the soft pastels of the flowers you had just captured. 

It was spring in Dallas. That sweet Texas heat was slowly returning and you were happy to welcome it back. You missed the heat that the summers in Texas brought with it. Spring in Texas was one of the most wonderful times. Dallas was situated on the east side of the state which is covered in soft rolling hills and farmland. This also means lots of bright, vibrant, and soft wildflowers littering the land. While the wildflower patches that grew all along the highways were great, the ones in the botanical gardens offered a much more tranquil environment in which to observe and capture them. 

As you walked around the gardens, you noticed a rather beautiful and stunning man also wondering the gardens not far behind you with a camera. His hair was bleached to a perfectly shining icy blonde, short black roots just barely visible. His face was round with soft angles. His skin looked like it had never seen a blemish. His soft and delicate looking hands held the camera in such a soft way you thought the camera might just fall right from them. His eyes were round and a soft shade of dark brown, even from where you stood about 40 feet away, you could bet that they probably sparkled no matter what he did.

He looked like he belonged right among the flowers himself. His lips were a soft shade of bubble gum pink. They looked as soft as the petals on the flowers that were in bloom around you. He had made a bold move, wearing white jeans to a garden, but they just barely clung to his legs in a way that made you think he was athletic in some way. His pale baby blue dress shirt was lightly tucked into the front of the jeans and fit him loosely, and it was unbuttoned just enough to make someone blush when his collarbones popped out. You could have easily mistaken him for a flower or even a garden fairy. 

You hadn’t noticed but you were staring as you admired him. When he had looked up from his camera, he caught you, and you blushed as pink as the roses in front of you, and quickly looked down at your own camera and tried to quietly walk away without being super obvious and trying not to embarrass yourself much more than you already had. 

As you walked away from the flowery fairy-like boy behind you, you tried to collect your thoughts as to where in the garden you could go to escape him. You settled on the fish-shaped water fountains and flower arches that were far enough up ahead on the walking path that you wouldn’t see him and he probably wouldn’t see you either. 

You smiled from behind the lens of your camera as the shutter clicked away as you captured a small child playfully running from fountain to fountain as the water jumped from one to the other and back again. You had been so distracted watching the child play you weren’t aware of the presence behind you.

You stood up to continue walking the path in the garden and you nearly bumped right into the flower boy from earlier.

“Oh!” you said surprised. Blinking quickly and trying to hold down a blush from gracing your face. 

“Yes, excuse me,” he quietly responded. He had a thick accent and you could tell English probably wasn’t his first language but his voice sounded just like you had imagined it, soft and beautiful like a bird’s song. It almost sounded like he spoke in a tiny font. It was just as cute as he was.

You stepped back from him a little and blushed looking at his soft facial features again. Now that you were closer, you were right in assuming that his eyes really did sparkle no matter what he did. They were practically glimmering like Times Square as you stood there taking them in. 

“Uh….” You struggled to find anything to say to him that didn’t sound absolutely ridiculous. You glanced down and pointed to his camera, “Um…how long have you been into photography?” 

He also looked down at his camera, and a look of concentration crossed his face for a moment. “Not long. I’m new.” 

You looked back at his eyes, as you softly spoke, “Nice. It’s a lot of fun isn’t it?” You were struggling to keep this conversation going, your mind was going so blank looking at this man you thought you were going to blackout. You were no thoughts, head empty at this point. 

He smiled and you thought you saw an actual angel. It lit up his whole face. The way the corners of his eyes wrinkled and turned into little moon shapes, you thought you were going to faint right then and there in the middle of the garden. “Yes, I like it. Do you?” His little accent was so cute, you wanted to record him reading the dictionary.

“Yes, I enjoy it very much. It is my favorite hobby.” You were still studying his eyes as they watched you. You put out your hand a little, “My name is (y/n).”

“Ah right. Mine is Minhyuk,” and he returned your light handshake. 

“Either this boy really did just sprout from this garden or I am hallucinating,” you thought to yourself as you felt his soft hand on yours. His hand was so soft and delicate it felt like touching flower petals. 

“Well Minhyuk, it is very nice to meet you,” you smiled softly back at him as he smiled when you said his name back to him and continued on, “would you like to continue walking the garden with me?” You spoke the slightest bit slower and softer than you would, but only to make sure that he wouldn’t have a hard time understanding, you weren’t quite sure how much he would understand and you didn’t want to insult him. 

“Hmmm,” he pondered the thought for a moment, “ah yes, I would like that.” And he smiled again and you wondered how you were going to survive the rest of the walk in the gardens. 

“Where are you from?” You asked as you all walked away from the fountains and back to the path that leads the rest of the way through the garden. 

“From Seoul,” he said it so matter of a fact and beamed a little at you.

“Wow. You are far from home then. Did you just move here?” 

“No. I am here on like a…like a vacation?” He wondered on the word for a moment, “yeah, like a vacation.” And he smiled at you again. Seriously this man was so cute you just wanted to wrap him up and shower him with all the good things about life. “Are you on vacation too?”

You smiled and let out a small sigh as you broke eye contact to watch the path in front of you all as you walked. “No, I am not. I live here.” 

You saw the almost white-haired man next to you nod in understanding. “You like it here?” 

“Yes,” you glanced at him as you walked along, “I do like it. Are you enjoying your vacation here so far?”

“I am not here for long, but yes I like it here. It is very beautiful.” You realized that he knew much more English than he was letting you on to believe. But his accent was so adorable and you could tell he was trying really hard to have this conversation with you, it was sweet. He was sweet. 

You both continued to walk slowly through the various gardens. You all often stopped and took photos of the blooming flowers and plants. You didn’t know much about botany but you tried to explain the plants to him as much as you could. And you tried to offer him tips on photographing when he seemed to struggle with it, but he picked it all up rather fast. 

He asked you lots of questions about yourself and the things you liked. He talked about his friends and how they were all on this vacation and enjoying the time off that they had. He told you that his nickname was sunshine and you thought it was fitting for him. 

You were reaching the end of the path and making your way back to the beginning of the garden path and you got a little sad that you might not ever see this man again. You had enjoyed your time with him and he was clearly very smart, warm, soft, and caring. You wanted nothing more than to be best friends with him. He truly listened intently to everything you had said while walking, and he tried his best to make you feel comfortable. 

“Well looks like we are almost done. Did you come here alone or do we need to find your friends?” You paused on the path and turned to him waiting to see what your plan of action was. His eyes met yours and you went no thoughts again as you looked into his absolutely soft eyes, it was like looking into hot dark chocolate, warm and comforting. 

No sooner than the words left your mouth a small group of other men came around the other corner of the path, a few of them bickering rather loudly at each other. You and Minhyuk turned your attention to them. 

There were six of them in total. Hair all different colors of brown and blonde and one was bright pink, one bright teal. Three of them were bickering in a mix of what sounded like English and Korean, two weren’t saying anything yet looked annoyed and another one was trying to get the three bickering to stop it. 

Minhyuk looked at you, smiled brightly, and said, “that’s them.” Of course! Of course, his friends were all just as beautiful as he was. They could have all been flowers or maybe greek gods. 

The pink-haired one saw you two standing there, and said something to all of them and they all looked at the both of you. And you blushed bright pink like a rose again. Having the eyes of so many beautiful people on you made you want to combust.

Minhyuk started to walk towards them yet you stood firmly on the path where you were. He noticed that you weren’t beside him anymore and extended his hand to you. You looked at it like he had just handed you a lighter and told you to burn the garden to the ground. “Come on, they’re nice.” And he shook his hand a little urging you to take it and you did so nervously. 

He pulled you over to the boys and introduced you to all of them in Korean. And you just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do with yourself. So you scanned the faces of the men that were in front of you. They were all so blindingly handsome. You didn’t know what to think of them or this situation.

Minhyuk still looked like a flower so soft and sweet and watching him talk to his friends made your heart do little flips. His eyes were so glittery and full of passion that you wanted to take a photo of him to remember how beautiful he looked in this moment. 

A voice brought you back to reality. “Thanks for not letting him get lost” a brightly blonde-haired boy with the slightest hint of a British accent was looking at you.

“Yeah, he likes to wander off and we often lose him,” your eyes shifted to the pink-haired boy, “he’s like a child.”

You saw Minhyuk blush next to you and he began what you assumed, based on his tone, was scolding the pink hair boy. 

“It was really no problem. He was nice company to have.” You smiled at Minhyuk then at the boys around you. 

“Alright we gotta go,” said the blonde one and then he continued speaking in Korean to the others and they all nodded a thank you at you as they all slowly turned to walk off. 

Minhyuk paused before walking off with the others and looked at you, “thank you for today, it was really nice to relax. I hope to see you again one day.” He quickly glanced at the boys walking away from the two of you, clearly all talking about something else. Minhyuk then gave you a swift but soft peck on the cheek and you thought you were literally on fire, that was it, that was the end for you. 

He smiled brightly and walked off to catch up with his friends. And you stood there in total awe of what had just happened. And you hoped that he was right and that maybe someday you would see him again.


End file.
